Jack Bauer a Hero in North Korea
by dmvovi
Summary: USA government wants to finish with North Korea's menace. Jack Bauer is the Greatest option to get the job done.


"Prevention is better than cure" said Desiderius Enemas. This concept of preventing is actually used in any area of our life to set up the future and have a better life. In the same way, many theories support the idea of if you need peace you have to be prepared for the war. Today we cannot ignore the serious menace that the USA government faces against North Korea's nuclear bomb. Several time the North Korea's leader promised to destroy USA. In fact, the truth is that in the international relation a word against other country is already a war. To prevent this future catastrophe, USA government through his secret service tried to figure out how to stop this menace from North Korea once for all. Many hypotheses were in the president's table. The first hypothesis was to destroy the regime by the war. But according to many secret agencies, the loss will be so big and nobody knows which country could be involved and support North Korea. So the risk of having a third world war is highest. The second hypothesis was to sanction the country economically and make the leader back down. However the study demonstrates that these measures are not enough to change this psychopath. So the last resort is to capture the guy and end up with this dictator. But the big question is who will get the job done? Jack Bauer is an option. This idea sounds crazy but with some deep reflection the option still possible.

September 15, 2017. American submarine stopped a suspect boat in Indian sea around Ethiopia.

 **Agent reporter on the phone** : Sir, we stop a suspect boat around Ethiopia Sea.

 **General:** What do mean by suspect boat?

 **Agent** : The boat seems like a terrorist boat which does transactions of arms. Moreover, the boat comes from Republic Democratic of Congo to North Korea. We suppose that it could have some suspect materials.

 **General** : In this case, check it deeply and right now

 **Agent** : Sorry general but we cannot do it right now unless we are allowed by a document from UN according to the maritime law.

 **General** : Okay, but keep your eyes focus on them and be prepared to intervene.

 **Agent** : copies that.

The general knows that this kind of intervention cannot wait too long. He calls the secretary of USA to get the paper work and get the job done. {Phone ringing}.

 **General** : Mrs., We need a search warrant to check a suspect boat around Ethiopia sea. It is an emergency.

 **Mrs. Secretary** : Okay, give me a second.

The fax was sent and the boat crew did the job. Even if the fight took an hour, they captured two people and they have recovered 800 pounds of uranium. This dangerous mineral proves that North Korea continues to enrich its nuclear program. The time is up to stop him or it will be late. According to the study, he could make a bigger nuclear bomb than Atomic bomb which was used in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945(Second World War). So the necessity of intervention is needed. They have a track to explore. Two people captured from the boat could be the great sources of information.

 **CIA agent** : general, we get the job done and we have two people from the boat.

 **General** : Good job captain! Transfer these people to the 1404 Navy. It will be a great game to know more about North Korea.

At seven pm, those peoples arrived in the 1404 Navy to have an interrogation. After several time of interrogatory and torture, they confess and say the name of the boss. Shaoxing is the man. He is a ranger and has master degree on dangerous minerals. Actually he works as chief commander for North Korea embassy at DR Congo. The situation becomes more and more clear. But CIA has to speed up to get the guy before he escapes. General calls USA embassy in DR Congo to prepare a team in order to capture Shaoxing. The general sent all details and photo about Shaoxing. But for the team on the field this job is not a piece of cake. The man they have to capture he is a careful guy. He never goes out from the embassy building. Planning to capture this kind of guy required a special team. But the time is running so fast. They have to capture the guy before he knows what happened to the cargo. The team on the field put fire on the building to trigger the alarm. Once the alarm trigger, everybody comes out. The man is captured and put in the ambulance secretly. Nobody understands what happened.

 **Team leader on the phone** : General, we have the packet. What we supposed to do?

 **General** : Bring the packet to the embassy and wait my order.

After this success operation, the general contacted one of retired American soldier from Ugandan (country border with DR Congo). He is specialist on torture. Without time to lose, Andy crosses the board from Uganda to DR Congo.

 **Andy on the phone** : General, I have the packet in front of me. What information I must to snatch from the packet?

 **General** : Since when North Korea has Uranium, where it is stocked. And do whatever you can to make him talk. I need your Feedback in hour.

 **Andy** : copy that.

After many hours of torture, the man stays quiet like a deaf and mute. He refuses to say anything. In fact, he was trained for this kind of situation.

 **Andy on the phone** : general, we pushed him until the limit but he did not say anything.

 **General** : Everybody has a weakness remember. Keep doing your job.

 **Andy** : He will die general.

General: stop arguing! Do the job.

One of the team find out the man's phone and checked his contact and photos. He discovers the man's family. His wife and children live in France. That is going to be our wild card, says Andy. The team find a way to make video on live with his wife and children bound for execution to push him in the limit. As soon as he sees the video, he starts crying.

 **Shaoxing** : Do not do that son of the bitch! You will pay it in two days. We will destroy all USA and nobody could stop us! Sorry to tell you guys.

Shaoxing said this with anger. He also revealed many secrets even the names of the people who work for the security of the president. Now all the information is clear, North Korea needs to destroy USA by nuclear bomb in two days. The president of USA has to decide which strategy to use and stop the menace. He chose the secret operation to get the North Korea leader down and destroy all nuclear bombs. Jack Bauer is a great option according to many secret agencies. And he actually lives in South Korea with is family. Nobody knows if he will accept the suicide mission. The president of USA decides to call Jack personally to explain the situation.

 **Mr. President** : Jack, the nation is in danger. I could not ask you this service if we have other options.

 **Jack Bauer** : I understand Mr. President. I know the situation and you do not have to explain a lot. I will do the job.

 **Mr. President** : I just want to assure you that whatever will happen, I will get you home.

 **Jack Bauer** : thank Mr. President.

Jack gets his team together and makes plan based on the information they have. Many people in this team are from North Korea. Also, Tony Almeda, Chloe Obrien joined the team. They all want to see the man down. As the secret service of North Korea is infiltrate. The information about president's itinerary is known, now the plan is made to shoot him by a sniper. And Jack Bauer will be the sniper. Staying close to North Korea during two years helped Jack to understand the security system of North Korea. As usually North Korea's leader allows the press to assist during the shoot test. Jack Bauer gets this opportunity to infiltrate the press with Tony and being close to the leader. Meanwhile Chloe stays in the computer room in South Korea to control everything and report to the team in real time.

 **Jack** : Chloe, I sent you the picture of the building. I want the plan of it with infrared. Use NASA satellite.

 **Chloe** : Ok, the second floor is not the option because the service secret is deployed. Take the left stairs to the third floor room 329. It is empty.

 **Jack** : Great! Stay focus on the second floor movement.

Jack Bauer has time to install his AX50 and target where the leader will have a site.

 **Tony** : Jack, the target will be out in 45 second.

 **Jack** : copy that.

45 second later, the target is out. Jack Bauer shoots one time on the target's chest. The man is down.

 **Aljazeera Broadcasting flash news** : the president of North Korea would be shot but nobody knows if he still on live or no.


End file.
